Ninjago Rebooted
by LucyBrick123
Summary: Hello this is my first fanfiction please try not to flame. The ninja don't have power and they are trying to stop the overlord and also a mysterious stranger. Meanwhile, Zane is starting to have new feelings for Pixal and so is she. What are they feeling for eachother ? It is rated K , it may go higher.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Lucy . This is my first fanfiction so plz try not to flame. I will try my best in writing the story. Sooo, on with the story.~

* * *

Zane POV

After we shutted down the power source, we decided to go to Jay's home and find a way to stop the overlord. Meanwhile, I am here in the rv with Jay's mom, Edna, and Nya trying to take out half my power source for Pixal. Then she took it out. I grunt, I felt a lot of pain when she did that.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Nya asked. "Modifying your original design could have...unintentional consequences".

I look to my side and see Pixal lying there with her eyes closed. I truly miss her emerald green eyes looking back at my icy blue ones.

"She risked her life for me. It's the least I could do to get her back" I say.I really missed her. Before she got shut down, she told that we not so different, that we are compatible.

Nya puts half the power source on Pixal's chest and I see Pixal gasp for air as she stood up.

Pixal POV

I gasp for air as I stood up.

"Where am I? What happened? "I ask.I look to my side and see Zane's power source in half. I am confused. He did this for me?

"You gave me half your power processor does not compute" I said.

"You were the only one who knows Borg systems. You were vital to the mission and... you are vital to me" Zane said.

I'm vital? ... to him? After I almost steal the ninja's techno blades? And almost killed him?

Zane held his hand and I took it. When we held hands, I remember how we held hands before I got shut down. I told him that we were compatible.

"Awww , robot love. Call me a sucker but they got half of what you and Jay have" Edna said to Nya. I was confused.

(A/N: I don't know this part exactly so sorry if i get some stuff wrong.)

"Nya and Jay? The perfect match console said Nya and Cole were a perfect match" I said.

"Uhhh, Nya and Cole?"Edna said confused.

"Don't you mean Nya and Jay. Perhaps your console was wrong"said Zane.

"The machine is fully operated with no mistakes" I simply say.

Nya POV

I was so shock. How did she found out. Then I hear Jay in the back. Shoot,I was busted.

"What!? Nya and Cole are a perfect match!?"Jay yelled.

"No Jay" I said, trying to convince him but I can tell in his face that he is angry and hurt. I tried to hold his hand but he didn't wanted. Then Cole came with Kai and Jay's dad, Ed.

"Why is everyone so silent? Did I miss something with Jay Walker?" said Cole joking. Then Jay turned and attacked him.

Zane POV

This does not compute. One moment I was so happy that Pixal was alive, now I'm trying to stop my brothers from hurting each other. Then all of a sudden, I feel that the rv is being lifted up and swings me to the other side of the rv and hits me on the head. Good thing it wasn't too hard. Luckily, I am with Pixal on top of me. I don't know why but I am starting to have a strange connection towards , Cole and Jay are still fighting and Jay's parents left us. I was trying to see who was doing this but then I saw it. Nindroids .But ... how? We shut them down. We were trying to find a way to get out of here.

"We will get out of here doing spinjitzu. Will you be okay?" Kai asked Pixal.

"I will be alright" Pixal answered. I just kept staring at how beautiful she is and smiled at her. Then then rv got a big swing and Pixal was so close to me that she could have almost kissed me. I was getting ready to do spinjitzu when something horrible happen. I couldn't. I saw my brothers and Nya go away and I was going down with Pixal. I landed on the floor with Pixal on top of me. I was enjoying the moment but I had problems to deal with right now.

"I ...couldn't do spinjitzu"I stuttered out.

"You giving half your power source change your fighting ability" Pixal said sadly, like if it was her fault.

"Don't worry.I could still do this" I said as I cupped her cheek with my hand getting closer to her to kiss her. She was also getting closer. I just don't know, it would feel right to kiss her. But then I saw General Cryptor with nindroids behind her. I grab her as I push us out of the way before General Cryptor fires a laser.

Jay POV

I see Zane and Pixal in the distance trying to survive the nindroids.

"We have to help them!" I yell to Cole who was with me.

"Finally, something we could agree on"Cole said. I just rolled my start running but then we fell on what it seems like a hole that the walls were squishing in.

"No! I'm too cute to be squashed!" I yell.

"And I'm stuck with my enemy" Cole yells and we start fighting again. Nya came and tried to help us but apparently there was one blue and black wire to stop the walls from squishing in. Wow, what a coincidence.

Kai POV

I was trying to help Jay and Cole but suddenly someone hits me on that head and sends me flying to the other side.I was trying to see who it was and I saw someone that I didn't expected. I saw Sensei Wu part robot, with red eyes and a black beard. He got turn evil by the overlord. Ugh, I just hate the overlord so much.I was trying to fight Sensei Wu or "Tech Wu" but I couldn't. He was much stronger and faster to fight once again I get hit in the stomach.

Zane POV

I am here trying to protect Pixal and I with my techno blade as General Cryptor shoots lasers at us. Then a laser hits me and flings me to the other side and I hear Pixal yell my name as two nindroids take her.I feel that I'm going up and I get stuck on a magnetic truck (A/N:I have no idea what they're called) and takes me to a machine that crushes stuff.

"Drop him" I hear General Cryptor say.I just wait for the worse to come but someone pushes me out of the way and we start rolling down.I open my eyes and see that I am on top of Pixal.

"That was never in my program. Your heart improve my fighting ability" Pixal said surprised.I just smile at her and then I hear General Cryptor laughing evilly behind me.

"He needed a little girl to protect him" General Cryptor says laughing as nindroids start surrounding me and Pixal. Pixal and I intertwined our arms and I carry Pixal in my back as she kicks a nindroid.

"Share reflexes" I say smiling, as I kick another nindroid.

"To work as one" she says smiling,kicking another carries me in her back as she starts spinning as I was kicking nindroids. And soon...we were doing spinjitzu.

"As if we were made"

"To fight together" she says happy.

"Ninja-Go!" we say together.

Cole POV

I'm almost being squish to death here with Jay and Nya was still fiddling with the wires.

"I'm sorry Cole! I take back everything I said!" Jay apologies, taking a few more breaths.

"No, I'm sorry Jay.I should be the one apologizing. I am the leader of the group, I'm suppose to be more responsible" I say taking small breaths. Then a miracle walls stop squishing and I start gasping for air and Nya came out with a smile on her face.

"Nya you did it!" I said happily.

"Which color did you choose!?"Jay almost yelled. The moment the walls stop, that's the first question he asks.

"Like I'll ever tell" Nya responded with a smirk on her face."Come on, we have to help the others" and she left. Me and Jay were left confused and started arguing again. And by arguing, I mean smell eachothers breaths.

Kai POV

I was trying to fight Tech Wu but he was much stronger and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Then I see Jay, Cole and Nya in the distance.

"Guys!? A little help here!" I yelled as I try to fight Tech Wu with my techno blade. Jay and Cole tried to fight him but Cole got hit in the head and Jay got hit in the stomach by Tech Wu's staff. Nya also tried to fight him but she got captured by a robot that Tech Wu powered with his staff.

All of us tried to fight him but it was no use, we were too weak. Then Tech Wu powered a machine that sends us flying to the other side and we drop our techno blades. Tech Wu went to grab them but in the distance I saw Zane and Pixal in the magnetic truck.

"Sorry Sensei" I hear Zane say with Pixal on his side as he pushes the button to pull up Tech Wu and the techno blades.I see Pixal and Zane look at eachother with a smile on their faces.

"Ha.I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction" I say joking.

"Really?" I hear Nya said as she was freed from the robot with the help of Jay and Cole.

Pixal POV

"Sorry Sensei" Zane said.I feel bad for him, how he has to deal with his Sensei. I look at Zane and he was looking at me. I'm starting to see how handsome he was with his icy blue eyes. Why was I feeling so different around him?

"Ha.I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction" I hear Kai say.I see Zane's cheeks turn a light red and I feel my face start to warm. What was I feeling?

Zane POV

"Ha.I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction" I hear Kai say.I feel my cheeks turn red.I see Pixal's cheeks start to turn, not red, but a light shade of purple. I was looking at how beautiful she is. How her hair is so silver you can see your reflection, how her eyes are so green instead it look like two dark green diamonds and her skin is as white as snow. She was absolutely perfect. I was getting closer to her and she was too but then an arrow the magnetic part of the truck and let Tech Wu free. I get out with Pixal and I see someone with a white hood with a pair of glowing eyes and a dress with a purple belt and a bow and arrow on its hand. Who is it? Then I see Tech Wu join this mysterious person and leave in a hover copter.

No POV

"Seriously! Who the heck was that guy!?" Jay exclaims.

"Or gal" Nya added, a little offended.

"Whoever it is, he turned our Sensei against us" Kai said.

"And we have to figure out who this stranger is"Cole added.

"Perhaps I could try to answer that in a few moments" said Pixal as she scans the area where the stranger was. After she finish scanning, she grabs a white scale.

"What is it?" Jay asks Pixal.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a clue" Cole snaps.

"I know it's a clue. It's just too small" Jay snaps , Jay and Cole are arguing again until Nya broke them apart.

"Stop it you two!" Nya yelled."Pixal, can you figure out who the stranger is?"Nya asked Pixal.

"The sample size is too small. I will need time to figure it out" Pixal answered.

"Then we should waste no more time and go to the city.I will use my falcon vision to warn Lloyd" Zane stated.

And with that, they went to a hover copter that they found in Jay's home and went to New Ninjago City.

* * *

well that is it for chapter one. Wow, that is pretty long for my first fanfiction. Well I will try my best in updating. Lucy out~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back with chapter 2. I really have nothing to say but that this chapter is about the trip to New Ninjago City with the Ninja in the hover copter, mostly Zane and Pixal. It may be short. Ok, on with the story.~

* * *

Zane POV

All of us were in the hover copter waiting to get to New Ninjago City. My brothers and sister were in the front of the copter while I was alone with Pixal. We were sitting and talking about who might be the stranger but then I change the subject.

"Pixal, before you got shut down, " I say looking at her " you said that we were not so different, that we were compatible. Was that true?" I questioned.

Pixal was looking at me as I look at the floor. Then she took both of my hands and I look up.

"Zane, " she starts " I meant every word I said" Pixal says to me smiling and I smiled also but then her smiles turns to a frown.

"What I don't like is when you told me that I was vital when I'm really not" Pixal said as she looks down, sad, as she let's go of my hands and starts walking towards a window.

Pixal POV

"What I don't like is when you told me that I was vital when I'm really not" I said as I look down and let go of Zane's hands. I stand up and walk towards a window, looking out.

"When Cyrus Borg gave me life, I was just an assistant that wasn't vital to no one" I said sadly as I was feeling a drop of water, fall from my eyes rolling down my cheek. I hear footsteps behind me as Zane holds one of my hands.

"Pixal ...look at me" Zane said. I didn't, I kept staring at the floor with drops of water coming out of my eyes.

This didn't compute. Why was drops of water coming out of my eyes? Then I felt Zane's hand on my chin as he lift it up so I can face him.

"Pixal. You are vital to me and that is it" Zane said.

"No I'm not Zane" I simply say, with no hesitation.

"Yes you are" he said raising up his voice.

"No I'm not!" I yelled at him walking to the other side of the room, more drops of water coming out of my eyes.

"You think I'm vital right after I almost steal the techno blades and almost killed you!?" I yelled at him. I cover my face with my hands as more water comes out of my eyes. Zane comes up to me and hugs me as I hug him back.

"Why is water coming out of my eyes?" I ask Zane. He chuckles a bit.

"Pixal ...you are crying. You are sad" he answers, as he wipes my tears with his thumb.

I put my head to his chest closing my eyes as he strokes my silver hair. I felt really safe in his arms, and for the first moment I'm not worried about the overlord or the nindroids attacking. I felt... free.

"Pixal, look at me," he says. I stare at his icy blue eyes as he stares at my emerald green ones.

"You are vital to me. You are beautiful, you are flawless, you are...perfect to me" Zane finishes. And once again I feel tears.

"Now why I am crying? I'm not sad" I said. Zane chuckles.

"Those are tears of happiness" he answers as he helds me closer. I put my head on his chest as he comforts me.

Zane looks at me and I look at him. We stay like that for a moment until he slowly kisses my forehead. He frowns and start backing away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident" Zane tries to explain, feeling guilty of what he did.

"It's okay Zane" I said as I walk towards him to hold his hands. "I quite actually enjoyed the moment".

I hugged him from the neck and as he holds my waist. I was enjoying the moment and I'm pretty sure he was, too. We start to stare at eachother and we stay there for a moment again. Zane starts getting closer to me, or to be exact, my lips and I was too. We put our foreheads together and we close our eyes as we almost close the gap in between our lips... until someone opens the door to the room where we were and interrupts the moment. Zane and I let go of each other.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry but we are here" Kai says awkwardly.

"Um, ok we will be out in a moment" Zane says. I just stood there and said nothing as Kai left. I felt sad. Then Zane kisses my cheek, unexpectedly.

"let's go" Zane said smiling. "We will have our moment, sooner or later".

"Ok" I answered, happily. As we get out of the room, we held hands but we quickly let go when we got out of the copter before the others questioned.

Zane said we will have our moment sooner or later. I just want to know when. And I want to know what am I feeling towards him.

* * *

That is it for chapter two. Next chapter would be about episode 30. Lucy out~


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy! Thank you guys sooo much for the 5 reviews I got. For some other people it's nothing but for me it means everything. I felt really special when people reviews said that they couldn't wait for the next chapter ^-^. Okay on with chapter 3. Sorry this took forever, I already had written the first and second chapter done.

* * *

Kai POV

Right after I told Zane that we were here, we got off the hover copter. I was thinking of Zane and Pixal. What was happening in there? I think I saw that they were going to kiss until I interrupted their moment. I feel so stupid. I think I just ruined Zane's chance with Pixal. I can tell that Zane is in love Pixal, even if he didn't say anything about it. Maybe I will asked him about it later. I stopped and I look around. There was no power.

"Woah. What happened?" questioned Jay.

"No power. That's what happened" exclaimed Cole looking around.

"Are we too late?" questioned Zane as he looked around.

"Where is everybody ?" I wondered but then I almost tripped on a wire and a lot of trash and people came out yelling.

"You must answer to the postman" someone said as he gestured to a mailman.

"Return...to...sender!" exclaimed the mailman as everyone started yelling. The other guys and I were really confused, but we were really relieved when we saw Cyrus.

Cyrus POV

"I'm glad you guys are back. Don't mind the other people. With no power, everyone has grown bored about it" I said as I gestured to the citizens who were yawning.(yeah because when there is no iPads, no iPhones, no iPods, no computers, no tv and no video game consoles, everything is really boring. Sorry, had to say that.) Then I saw Pixal coming from behind the ninja. I was amazed of how she was powered.

"Pixal? You're ... powered" I awed.

"Borg you need to stay in character, this is no fun if we are not all committed" exclaimed a person from behind me.

"All have you committed and you don't leave us at once! Now shoo! We have real problems to attend" I yelled at them as they went away and I got my attention to Pixal.

"Pixal, what's powering you?" I asked as she went to my side.

"Zane gave me half of his heart" she responded as she looked at Zane in a different way.

"Thank you so much Zane" I thanked him as I turned to the others.

"Unfortunately, the hard drive containing the Overlord has been stolen. You can't hack it with your techno blades until we find it" I said sadly.

"Don't worry, we already had a run in with the red-handed suspect, or should I say white-handed" Jay said as he took something from the back of his pocket. "He left behind a white scale. Get this, he is serpentine" Jay finished as I see Kai lifting the lid where the sewer is.

Pixal POV

"It is about time we pay the serpentine a little visit" said Kai as everyone gathered around the hole of the sewer. I was closely next to Zane as everyone went down the sewer one by one. Now it was Zane's turn but he gestured me to go in first. (ladies first!). But then Cyrus spoke up.

"Uh, Pixal? Where are you going? Now that my assistant has unlimited power supply there is an infinite amount of good to be done" said Cyrus nervously. I look at Zane if it was ok with him and he nodded.

"As you wish, Mr. Borg" I said politely as Zane went down the sewer as I went with Mr. Borg. I look over my shoulder and see Zane still there, looking at me. I wave at him as if saying 'I'll miss you' and I see that he looked surprised as he went down the sewer with the rest of them.

Nya POV

We were going down the sewer and since I was first, I was being careful not to slip.

"Watch where you are stepping Nya" said Cole in front of me.

"That is thoughtful of you Cole" I said. I still don't know whether to choose Jay or Cole.

"Heeey! Maybe you should watch where you're watching Cole" exclaimed Jay who was in front of Cole. Once again they start arguing their way down, but then I slip as one of the bars brake. Jay nor Cole didn't notice me almost falling. Then the other bar brakes and I fell to the ground.

"Nya!" exclaimed Jay and Cole. Now they notice me? I got off the floor and dusted my dress.

"My knights and shining armors" I said sarcastically as I get a glow stick from my back pocket. All of the rest of the guys went down.

"It was his fault" Jay and Cole blame on each other. I just rolled my eyes and started walking straight ahead.

"Let's keep our eyes peeled. Our mystery suspect can be anywhere down here" Zane calmed them down. Hopefully they won't be arguing along the way.

Zane POV

"Let's keep our eyes peeled. Our mystery suspect can be anywhere down here" I calm Jay and Cole. My brothers had been fighting over Nya and all because of the perfect match console. I wonder if I had use the perfect match console, who would it be? I think I would have gotten Pixal. Speaking of Pixal, I wonder how she is doing? Is she ok? Since I was thinking about Pixal, I was way behind the others until Kai interrupted my thoughts.

"Sooo, just out of the ordinary, what was happening in between you and Pixal when I entered the room?" when Kai said that, I freeze but then I cleared my throat.

"That is none of your business" I simply response, but apparently Kai wanted to know.

"Come on, tell me" Kai practically begged. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Before you went in the room, I was about to...kiss her" Kai smiled when I said that.

"I knew it! That is why you guys were so closed to each other" Kai exclaimed which got attention from everyone. Great, just what I needed.

"You knew what?" questioned Jay as he look over his shoulder since he was in front of us.

"Zane was about to kiss Pixal" Kai cooly said and I was so shocked when he said that, I felt really embarrassed. Jay, Cole and Nya were so surprised.

"Woah Zane, when did he do it" Cole asked Kai. I was really embarrassed I didn't even know what to say.

"When were in the hover copter" Kai answered.

"I didn't exactly kiss her. You interrupted our moment" I said madly to Kai. He just smirked.

"It is still sweet that you love Pixal" said Nya as she awed. I was confused.

"So this new feeling I have for Pixal is...Love?" I questioned as all of them nodded.

"Haven't you felt that way before" asked Jay. I just shook my head as I looked down. Cole pats my back.

"Do you miss her?" questioned Cole. I look up.

"I really do" I answered "She is the only female android that I met and loved" I said quietly as I felt that I was going to start crying. I didn't wanted them to see me cry so I look up and tried to change the subject but then I saw the tomb of the serpentine.

"Look" I pointed at that direction. Everyone went quickly over where I pointed, at least that got attention away from me.

Cole POV

"The serpentine tomb, it has been sealed open" I said as I studied the tomb.

"But how?" exclaimed Kai, but then we heard something or someone from behind us. When we turned around, we saw someone unexpected. We saw Skales.

"Not you again!" exclaimed Skales.

"Skales!" we exclaimed as we got closer to him.

"Someone told me you were behind this. Search his bag" I said to Kai as he got closer for Skales' bag.

"You musst undersstand. I have done nothing wrong here" Skales tried to explain.

"Except steal the hard drive, what are you hiding?" Jay exclaimed as Kai went through his bag.

"He is hiding..." Kai said as he was throwing out some stuff that Skales had in his bag. "groceries? And a latest issue of Ninjago Times?" Kai held out a newspaper.

"What can I ssay, I'm a ssuck up on the crossword. Ssorry, you got the wrong ssnake" Skales said as he put his groceries back into his bag. We turned around when we heard someone else's high voice.

No POV

"Daddy? Are you okay?" exclaimed a little snake with another pink snake behind him.

"Sstay insside, Skales Jr." said the pink snake.

"Skales Jr.?" questioned Kai "You have a son ?"

"We been busy since you left us. We would like to keep it that" said Skales as he went with his family.

"Is this about the Golden Master? Is he going to hurt us?" questioned Skales Jr. as he hugged his father.

"No son, that is only a legend. They were just leaving" said Skales, giving a glare as if saying 'Go away!'

"Golden Master? Is this about Lloyd?" questioned Zane as he raise an eyebrow.

"They have a right to know. If we are to shed new sskin, we should open our doorss to otherss" said Skale's wife.

"Very well. If you want to know the curse about the Golden Master, follow me" and with that, they followed Skales.

"I don't like snakes, but I don't like curses either" said Kai as they went inside.

What they don't know is that the overlord and this mysterious stranger are below them, searching for more electro cobrai.

When they went inside the serpentines' tomb, it was filled with snakes and beautiful colored stones.

"After the Stone Warriors we made amends with our past, and formed better ways to better ourselves" Skales said as he gestured to couple of snakes practicing how be nice.

"You are not thugs, you give hugs" said a small fangpyre snake to another snake.

"Try again, it will be our pleasure" said to a fangpyre snake with two heads.

"It will be" said one head "our pleasure" finish the other head.

"So you got a couple of snakes to go straight. That doesn't mean there is one bad apple. Fangpyre have white scales don't they" said Kai suspiciously to Skales.

"A few, is this about the hard drive?" questioned Skales.

"This is about the Overlord" exclaimed Cole.

"ahh, the Overlord. Glad we weren't around for that mess" Skales 'whispered' to his wife. "No we have no idea about the Overlord, as you can see we stick to our own. We want the best for the next generation" said Skales as he gestured to his son. Have a seat, you could learn a thing or two about your beloved Golden Master" Skales gestured them to sit around the fire.

"Hello ratchlings and surface land wellers, do you seek to learn about the curse of the Golden Master?" said Acidious, the leader of the venomari tribe.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Jay almost yelled as Acidious just rolled his four eyes.

"Come closer" Acidious said as he spit some venom to the fire.

(I will skip the part of the curse Golden Master. Everyone should know about it by now, but if you guys want me to write it, then I will re-write this chapter. Sorry, I'm just tired)

* * *

Pixal POV

I was at Borg Industries with Cyrus connecting a kind of cable so he can get connection.

"Attach this to the main frain, success, wait for connection, and we have power!" exclaims Cyrus as he saw the computers and screens power up. "My glory's sake, my uppers are clean, untouched by evil power, thank you Pixal" he thank me as he started typing away in the computer. "Now we can use this to track the nindroids and they won't see us coming" he said. Now that I was alone with Cyrus, my creator, I could finally tell him if I could be with Zane and these new feelings I'm having.

"Sir, you created me and gave me life. I belong to you. Yet Zane...saved my life" I start telling him as I start thinking about Zane and when we held hands. "When I was with him I felt a connection. I felt...free" I awed as I remember his icy blue eyes.

"Pixal, remember this: you belong to no one. If you want to be with Zane, then...you should be with him" Cyrus assured. I felt better when he said that, now to tell him the more important part.

"I also wanted to know these new feelings I'm having towards him. I don't know what feeling for Zane. I just feel different around him" I finish and I waited for Cyrus to answer but apparently I left him speechless, but he began to speak.

"Uhhh, what do you feel when you are around him?" he managed to say. I began to think.

"I feel...a warm feeling inside of me, my artificial heart starts to beat in my chest when i'm around him" I said as I remember him. "I feel a connection and affection towards him" I finished. I saw that Cyrus was so shocked. What is wrong with these feelings i'm having?

"P-Pixal," he stuttered out as he got closer to me "you are... in love" he finished. I was confused.

"In love ? I'm in love with Zane?" I asked him. He nodded. "Does he love me" I wondered out loud. Cyrus smiled.

"I don't know, but I bet he does" he said as he touches my shoulder and I smiled. But then we heard a beeping sound, which means there are nindroids close by. Cyrus goes wheeling fast to the desk as he sees the screen worriedly.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed "it says that nindroids are here. 12 feet... 8 feet. It makes no sense" he said confusingly.

"Unless there... beneath us" I said as I noticed that. I hope the others are okay... specially *sight* Zane.

Kai POV

"I can't believe Lloyd could become the Golden Master" I said as we stand up after listening about the curse.

"Well, he is the son of Lord Garmadon" Jay pointed.

"What I don't know if none of them stole the hard drive, then who else could it be?" Nya questioned, but then we heard someone yell out.

"We are under attack! Protect the young!" yelled a serpentine as everyone rushed to get their children and they were screaming. We saw nindroids coming towards us. I was about to say something that I will hopefully not regret.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but protect the serpentine?" I exclaimed as we battled nindroids with spinjitzu, well...except for Zane.

Cole POV

As we were battling the nindroids, I was trying to see some way to stop them, but as I did a flip to the wall, I saw an eel behind their backs. I pulled the plug where it connected the nindroid, and it fell to the floor with a limp.

"Hey guys! They are powered by an eel thing behind there backs!" I exclaimed to the others as we used our spinjitzu to disconnect the nindroids. I saw that Jay help Nya disconnect a nindroid as the nindroid almost attacked her. Wow, Jay desperately wants Nya. We finished disconnecting the nindroids but we saw one with purple eyes as it approach Zane's leg.

No POV

"You fool!" exclaimed the nindroid to Zane "can't you see you are helping the wrong side! We are just stalling you to capture Lloyd!" the nindroid with purple eyes said as it started laughing evilly. Zane ferociously pulled the plug from the nindroid.

"The boy holds too much power. I see the curse of the Golden Master is upon us" Skales said worriedly.

"The end of time is neared" Acidious said, who was beside him.

"We have to get Lloyd before they do. Are you sure you won't help?" asked Nya.

"Sorry, we made an oath never return to the surface. Good luck" Skales said simply as they turned to leave. "One more thing" remembered Skales as the others turned. "There is one serpentine that is fond with electro cobrai"

"Who!" they exclaimed.

(The nindroids and Overlord captured Lloyd. The Stranger is Pythor who turned white and Evil Wu threw Garmadon off the mech dragon. Period. Please im tired, it is 2 in the morning)

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 3. I will do chapter 4 when episode 31 and 32 come out in July 13! *Screams* Can't wait! Well bye! Lucy out ~.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello I'm back for chapter 4. I have nothing to say but when I saw the episodes, I was really shocked. Ok on with the story. (Sorry this took long. I had some technical difficulties.)

* * *

All of the ninja were back at Borg Industries. Cyrus was typing in his computer to get more power since all of the power is still out. Everyone came back from safely from the nindroid attack in the serpentine tomb. Pixal walked over to the other side of Cyrus so he can get more power from her. He gave Pixal a plug and she inserted in her heart. zane smiles at Pixal as she smiles back to him. A beep is heard and Cyrus wheels over to the table.

"I think we should put the main switch over here to keep it tucked away a little" Cyrus says as he puts the red button on the table. "With a little more engineering and some cables, we may be able to reboot the system with the techno blades and erase the Digital Overlord for good"

"I thought you said we needed a stolen hard drive to do that" exclaimed Jay.

"I did. But that was before I truly understood the total capability of Zane's powers truly allows us" Cyrus responded.

"And what is that?" asked Kai.

"A chance to enter remotely. By the time we know where Lloyd is, we will be too late to stop the Overlord from draining his golden power" replied Cyrus.

"And escaping the digiverse?" questioned Nya.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Cyrus holding out a cable. "but, if we can digitized the ninja and the techno blades using my experimental technology, you can fight him inside on his own turf inside the digiverse"

"What do you mean 'inside the digiverse'" asked Jay.

"Weren't you listening? It means he is putting us inside the videogame" snapped Cole,

"I know! I just wanted to hear it again" Jay exclaimed happily, knowing that he was going to be in a videogame.

"But Mr. Borg, if anything were to happen to them inside the program-" Pixal started but then Cyrus interrupted her.

"Of course, each step of the way has it dangers" Cyrus responded.

"Wait, what dangers? What is she talking about?" asked Kai worriedly.

"You know how in videogames you have multiple lives?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah" answered Jay excited as he got on one of the chairs that will transport them to the digiverse.

"Well...it's not like that" Cyrus said. **(Major troll!)**

"Oh" said Jay as a light beam off the screen sending Jay to the floor.

"Presto! We're up and running!" exclaimed Cyrus happily. We then heard banging on the elevator door. Some of the citizens came out of the elevator with ripped clothes.

"Ha! You see, Borg does have power!" yelled the mailman to the other citizens.

"There is no time for apocalypse role playing" Cyrus said as he wheeled over to them.

"It is not about the apocalypse role playing now! We heard about the nindroid activity, what if they come back? We need power to defend ourselves!" yelled the mailman. "and I want to catch up in my shows" he added.

"Would you like to play a game?" said a monotonous voice in the blue screen.

"See!? They are playing a game! Take back the power!" yelled the mailman as the citizens start hitting the only power they had to go to the digiverse.

"Stop!" yelled Kai.

"We are trying to help you!" yelled Cole but they didn't stop, they continue to hit it. Then, all of a sudden, golden particles filled the room and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Where is all the power coming from?" asked Nya, worriedly.

"Golden power, the transference is starting" said Cyrus as he looked around.

* * *

Lloyd POV

The Overlord put me in a cell and he now is draining my golden power. I feel weak as my legs start to tremble. Right now what's going around my head is that I failed everyone. My brothers, my dad and all of New Ninjago City. I start to grunt as I feel all of my power draining feeling even more weak.

"Soon you will be powerless and I will escape this digital prison and become real. No one can stop me from becoming the Golden Master" said the Overlord all powerful. I look at his 'body' as it is getting filled with my golden power. I close my eyes and start grunting louder as I fall to my knees.

'I failed everyone' I thought.

* * *

No POV

"Quick Pixal! We must isolate our server. They can not know we are here" Cyrus explained to Pixal as she hurries to do it.

"Isolating server. Sir, we are getting a lot of power signatures" Pixal said worriedly as she looked at the screen that had a lot of red dots.

"Oh no, they are here. Initialize locked down" said Cyrus as he pressed the button and Borg Industries was covered in metal. The nindroids, General Cryptor and Pythor were outside the building when this happened.

"Be seated ninja, there isn't enough time" and with that the ninja went quickly to their seats.

"Do something useful and stop the nindroids" yelled Nya to the citizens. "If you want to see your shows again, you must go downstairs now!" and the citizens went down the elevator to stop the nindroids.

"Once we are inside, what do we do?" asked Zane as Cyrus put a head monitor to the ninja's head. He started expelling what to do a difficult way. Then Pixal grabbed their Techno Blades and put them behind their seats.

Pixal POV

I was putting the ninja's weapon behind their seats one by one as Cyrus explain them what to do in the digiverse.

"Can you put it in a simple way?" asked Kai who was still confuse on what to do.

"Look for a big bright light airhead and put your weapon in it" explain Cole in a simple way.

"Okay got it. Hey! I am not an airhead" exclaimed Kai as I hold back a laugh. I start to digitized their screens starting from Kai as I go down. Then I stop at Zane. Ever since Cyrus said that the ninja are going to the digiverse, I have been a little nervous for Zane.

"Be careful in there" I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

"I will come back to you" said Zane as he smiles and I smile back to him. Before I digitized his screen, I lean closer to him and kiss him in the cheek sweetly. I feel my face heat up as I back off him but when I saw Zane, his face was flush red.

"Ohhh Zane is blushing" taunt Cole as Zane's face turned even more red and looked away. I smiled at Zane, he looked cute when he blushed.

"Good luck" I whispered to him as I digitized his screen and go to the monitors where Cyrus was, smiling at me. This was my first time kissing someone and I have no regrets, even if it was only a cheek kiss.

* * *

Zane POV

"I will come back to you" I say to Pixal as I smile to her and she smiles back. Then, all of a sudden, she gets closer and closer to me and then she kisses me in the cheek. I was really shocked but not disgust. Her lips were so soft it felt like feathers. I start to feel my face heat up as she backs away from me, Pixal's cheeks were tinted lavender purple. I bet my face was red.

"Ohhh Zane is blushing" teased Cole as my face heats up even more and I look away.

"Good luck" Pixal whispers as she digitizes my screen and leaves to the monitors. Pixal is the first girl to ever kiss me. Sure I already kissed her, at least in the cheek, but she hasn't kissed _me._ It was her first experience and she kissed well for someone who was kissed twice.

"How do you know it won't disintegrate us instantly?" questioned Kai to Cyrus.

"Im not sure, let's see" said Cyrus and without warning, he pressed the button and we went to the digiverse. Everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew is that I open my eyes and see myself in Borg Industries but slightly more different. I look to my side and see my brothers opening their eyes.

"See? Told you it didn't work" said Kai as he is still in his chair.

"I think it did" Cole said. "Look" he pointed at how Borg Industries looked different. We get off our chairs but then I looked at my hand. It looked digital.

"Wow" I whispered as I keep staring at my hand. "This is defiantly the digiverse"

"And this is defiantly awesome!" Jay exclaimed as he touch a window and also became digital like my hand.

"Wow. It's like a dream" said Cole and looked at the morse code that was going down the window. We were looking all around, amazed by all of this. Jay came up to him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" exclaimed Cole to Jay who had a smirk on his face.

"Just testing the rules. First rule: Cole is a cry baby!" exclaimed Jay, annoying Cole.

"We know we can still get hurt in the digiverse, let's stay on task" I tell them before they start another fight. I get out my Techno Blade and activate it. "We have the key, let's now find that activation point"

* * *

The nindroids are finish cutting through the metal but when they were about to enter, the citizens came out, ready to fight to whatever came in their way.

"Our favorite shows will continue!" said the Mailman as they start to fight the nindroids. As they were fighting, they didn't notice that the spider like chair, which were his artificial legs, of Cyrus sneaked in to the building.

* * *

Lloyd POV

I felt weaker than ever. I was going to give up when I remembered what my father said before the nindroids attack us.

"He who holds the power has tremendous obligation. You must prepare to handle the journey alone, even without me one day" my father's words echoed through my mind. I tried to stay strong but the Overlord was in front of my cell.

"You are alone, golden ninja. No one can save you now" he taunted and started laughing all evilly as his body was up to 83% of golden power. I stare at him madly.

* * *

At Borg Industries

"Files are strong" said Pixal, somehow relieved, as she checked Zane's digitized screen.

"So far, so good. He hadn't detected them yet" Cyrus said relieved, not knowing that his artificial legs stepped into the room.

* * *

With the Ninja in the Digiverse

"Borg was right, the Morse code is heading down the same location" Zane said, as all of them were out a window, looking down.

"Then let's follow" said Kai.

"Easier said than down" said Cole stating a point.

"Are you forgetting? We're in a videogame" Jay exclaimed and then, he jumped out of the building. "WAHOOO!" then he landed safely in another part of Borg Industries.

"How did you do that!?" yelled Kai.

"Just imagined it!" Jay answered back. Then Zane and Cole jumped out of the building to join Jay. Zane looked terrified doing that and so was Cole and finally joined Jay. Know they were waiting for Kai to jump but he was to scared.

"Just imagine it" Kai said to himself but all of a sudden, his head started to blow up like a balloon. "Hey! Who is doing this!?"

"Just clear your mind!" yelled Jay holding a laugh.

"You are the one who called me in airhead!" yelled Kai.

"NO. It was me actually" said Cole with a smirk. Kai then lean out but with the weight of his head he fell off the building and landed safely with the others. Then his head went back to normal size.

"See? Told you he was an airhead" said Jay with a smirk.

* * *

Back in Borg Industries

"Yes! They are doing it!" Cyrus said happily as he typed in his computer. Then his spider like chair attacked him and he fell back from his wheelchair. "Oh no! my legs! They are back!" he yelled as Nya tried to control them.

"Stay with them!" said Nya to Pixal. "If the Overlord founds them in the system, is all over" Pixal went quickly to the computers.

"He already found them" said Pixal worriedly.

* * *

In the Digiverse

"Everything is flowing down to the bottom of the building" said Cole as he looked down.

"The ashes of the Overlord" said Kai.

"So you mean when Lloyd defeated the Overlord in the Ultimate Battle" Jay asked.

"So that's how the corruption all started" said Zane.

"We are closed, let's go" said Kai but when he took a step, he left that he was sinking. Everyone backed away from him.

"Who is imagining this? I can't move my feet!" exclaimed Jay.

"Not me"

"Me neither'

"Well don't look at me" said Kai as the sinking went down to their waist. Then the Overlord appeared.

"You think you can come to my world and defeat me!?" yelled the Overlord.

"I have a sinking feeling guys, this is it!" said Jay worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile

Everything is Borg Industries is going wild! Cyrus and Nya are handling Cyrus' artificial legs, Pythor and Tech Wu aqre on their way up, Lloyd is in trouble and the ninja are sinking. What is happening!

* * *

Part 2 coming soon! Sorry for wrapping this chapter fast. Lucy out~. Oh and also I decided to start doing this: unless I get one review, I will update for the next chapter, kk? Bye now!


End file.
